The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner of the kind having a removable filter, and in particular although not exclusively to such a vacuum cleaner having a dust and dirt separation assembly which is itself removable and which includes the filter.
Most forms of vacuum cleaner include some kind of removable filter member located between the inlet for the dirty air and the motor which provides the suction. Such filters become blocked with dust and dirt during use of the cleaner and thus need to be removed periodically for cleaning or replacement, depending on their kind. Some users may then omit to replace the filter, either deliberately or by mistake, before using the cleaner. However, using the cleaner without the filter member in place can lead to damage to the motor if significant quantities of dust are permitted to enter it, and also results in much of the dust which should be filtered re-entering the atmosphere.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,421, a cleaner and disposable dust bag combination is described in which the cleaner cannot be closed without the dust bag in place, and thus cannot be used unless a dust bag is correctly fitted.